1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for customizing a client computer system configuration for a current user using BIOS settings and modules downloaded from a server computer system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method for customizing a client computer system configuration for a current user using BIOS settings and modules downloaded from a server computer system, wherein the BIOS settings and modules are selected according to a unique user identifier which identifies the current user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s Net Vista series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
A computer system requires a basic input/output system (BIOS) in order to operate. The BIOS is code that controls basic hardware operations, such as interactions with disk drives, hard drives, and the keyboard.
When a computer is reset or initially powered-on, a boot process begins. First, POST begins executing. POST is an initialization code which configures the system utilizing initialization settings stored in storage, such as CMOS storage. Once POST has configured the system, BIOS then controls the basic operation of the hardware utilizing the hardware as it was configured by POST. The boot process is complete once an operating system has been handed control of the system. In order for the boot process to be complete, POST must complete its execution.
POST and BIOS are both typically stored as a single flash image in a storage device such as a flash memory. This image is commonly called the xe2x80x9cboot codexe2x80x9d . BIOS includes base modules which are the minimum required in order to properly boot a computer system. Other, optional modules may also be selected. These optional modules may include modules which will permit a privileged access security, updates received via a radio frequency signal, and/or the ability to boot from a USB device.
In addition, a computer system may be customized by a user according to that user""s preferences. For example, a user may select a desktop layout, WEB preferences, a preferred boot sequence, passwords, and other information. These settings are typically stored in CMOS on the computer system""s planar.
In today""s computing environment, users may frequently use more than one client computer system. Therefore a need exists for causing any client computer system on a network to boot utilizing a user""s customized BIOS modules and settings to configure the client to boot according to the current user""s preferences.
A method and system are disclosed for dynamically loading selected BIOS modules and settings from a server computer system to a client computer system according to an identity of a user who is currently utilizing the client computer system. The client computer system is coupled to a server computer system via a network. Selected BIOS modules and settings are associated with a particular user. These BIOS modules and settings are those preferred by the particular user to use in order to customize the client computer system when the client computer system is used by the particular user. The associations among the particular user and the selected BIOS modules and settings are stored in the server computer system. The selected BIOS modules and settings are downloaded from the server computer system to the client computer system when the particular user causes the client computer system to start booting, i.e. when the particular user is the current user. The client computer system is then booted utilizing these downloaded BIOS modules and settings. The client computer system is booted utilizing BIOS modules and settings received from the server computer system in order to customize the client computer system according to the current user""s preferences.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.